


The Bet

by Arztwolf



Category: Call of Duty Zombies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Nikolai and Edward have a little contest.





	The Bet

Nikolai held his legs up and apart, exposing himself fully, allowing Edward a good look at his lube filled hole. Edward reached down to run a finger across his soft cock and fondle his balls while he stroked himself erect the other hand. Nikolai stared at Edward’s cock as it reddened and grew in his hand, his heart racing as he remembered what it felt like to have it shoved deep inside him, his hole stretched painfully around it. Nikolai didn’t have to rely on his memory for long, for Edward took no time in pushing the head against his opening, watching intently as his cock slid in, Nikolai gasping and whimpering. Slowly he started to thrust his hips, Nikolai grabbing hold of the sides of the mattress as Edward found his prostate again and again. Reaching down, he picked up Nikolai’s cock, making the Russian practically howl when he started to stroke him. Matching the strokes with his thrusts, Edward grinned down at Nikolai as the larger man squirmed and writhed.   
“You vas saying?”  
“I was wrong, I was wrong!” Nikolai gasped as he came. “But that not mean you win!”  
Edward gave a final thrust before pulling out and forcing his finger in.


End file.
